


Mommy Nozomi and Little Eli

by cloudytears



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Best Friends, Caretaking, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overworking, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudytears/pseuds/cloudytears
Summary: Eli has been working hours on end in the student council and Nozomi is worried about her. Eli is not the same, being so stressed, she doesn't even get enough sleep anymore, and being a school idol on the side also doesn't do much good to her sleep and work.Nozomi finds a solution for her beloved Eli, a solution for anti-stress.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i'd make a story about my favorite girls, Nozo and Elichi ♡ I've been having ideas of making a work about them and i thought i'd finally do it!  
> This is more my personal imagination but I hope you all like it too! 
> 
> (If people like this, i may make (more)oneshots/short stories or develop one story with more members of Muse or other groups ^^)

"Elichi..?" Nozomi said softly. "Eli.."  
Eli raised her head from her work and looked at Nozomi with a slightly irritated look. "Is it important? I need to get back to this." She said.  
"Well, yeah. I've been worried about you, Eli. You've been working non-stop, and you barely think about yourself." Nozomi said, with a worried look on her face.  
"Isn't that what the president is supposed to do?" Eli said in a questioning tone.  
Nozomi's mouth grew into a sad-ish grin. "Well, not really. Yes, you are the president and you need to take care of things and the students, but that doesn't mean you should treat yourself like this."  
She held her tarot cards, pulling one out. "See Elichi? Rest and Rejuvinate." Nozomi said, winking at her.  
Eli hesitated, but listened. "I do have a lot of stress.." she answered.  
"How about you come over to my house, hm? We can do something fun together." Nozomi asked.  
Eli nodded, and finished her work. The two walked to Nozomi's home together. It would be the perfect place to propose the plan to her Eli.


	2. 2. The Solution

The two girls entered the house, it had a very cosy vibe to it. There was a cute kitchen, with a soft couch and a small dinner table, with 2 chairs. As expected of Nozomi.   
Eli sat herself down on the couch as Nozomi went to the kitchen.   
"Would you like something to drink, Elichi?" Nozomi asked sweetly, in almost a mother-like tone.   
"No, thank you Nozomi." Eli responded giving her a slight smile back. She looked around the room she was in, inspecting it. It felt pretty comforting and calming, oddly enough.   
Nozomi sat down next to her.  
"Elichi, as you know i've been worried about you. You look so tired and stressed, you never stop working. And I want you to relax for once." Nozomi said, looking Eli into her eyes.  
Eli felt a bit flustered, the fact that Nozomi cared about her like that felt..nice.   
"What about the work though? It has to be done, Nozomi. Besides, I wouldn't really know a way to relax, the work is relaxing to me!" Eli said, crossing her arms. Nozomi softly grabbed her hand and cupped it with her other hand.   
"We both know that's a lie, Ayase Eli."  
Eli looked away, her face getting kinda red. She did feel stressed, and she did feel exhausted.   
"Don't you worry, i think i have the perfect solution for you." Nozomi smiled sweetly at her, still holding Eli's hand. 

Nozomi explained what her idea was to Eli.  
"So, uh.. you want me to feel.. like a baby?" Eli asked, tilting her head in confusion?   
Nozomi nodded. "I know, it's not something you hear everyday. But I strongly believe it'll help. My advice is never wrong."   
Eli hesitated, but eventually she listened to her best friend's advice and let her help.   
"Ah, i forgot to add something to it!" Nozomi realized.   
She stood up and went to another room, Eli could hear her digging around in some stuff.   
Nozomi returned with what seemed like baby gear.   
"There we go! This is what we'll need!" Nozomi said, showing it to Eli.   
"A.. onesie? and a diaper?" Eli stuttered, looking at her friend.   
Nozomi nodded again. "Are you willing to try it? I think it'll help you more with feeling like a little baby~" She said.  
Eli looked at the items for a short while and nodded shyly.   
"Aw, okay Elichi, let's get you out of these big girl clothes hm?" Nozomi said, removing Eli's school clothing.   
Eli's face turned bright red as she crossed her arms, hiding herself.  
"No need to hide from me, hunny." Nozomi said calmly, reassuring Eli. "You're beautiful.   
Eli listened to her, and uncrossed her arms.   
"Lay down baby." Nozomi ordered. Eli obeyed and laid herself down on the couch. Nozomi put a thick diaper on her beloved Eli, it even had blue stars as pattern!   
The diapering was done, and Nozomi put the blue onesie on Eli. She gushed and pulled her unto her lap.   
"Well aren't you just a cute little baby?" Nozomi cooed at Eli.   
Eli blushed and hid her face, she did feel..safe and kinda relaxed.   
Nozomi gently patted Eli's padded bottom and cradled her.   
Eli felt surprisingly calm, Nozomi was right. It did help her actually. She was surprised that Nozomi wanted to do such a thing for her.  
Eli always had a place in her heart for her dear friend. But never fessed up. She felt a deep love for her friend again, at this very moment too.   
Eli started dreaming, and even falling asleep in Nozomi's snug and safe arms.   
Nozomi kissed Eli's forehead gently and kept cradling her.   
"Rest, my baby. Mommy will be here when you wake up."  
After those words, Eli already fell into a sweet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! feel free to leave a comment! ily ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ily ♡


End file.
